This invention relates to a new and improved syringe, and more specifically to a marker for a syringe which is simple in construction and inexpensive to install. The syringe may be used by individuals who have a need to receive accurate doses of pharmaceuticals such as insulin, etc. Frequently, insulin users have difficulty reading fine scales, and this becomes even more of a problem when the solution to be measured is transparent when viewed against the scale. On a daily basis, it is obviously important that the user be accurately aware of how much dosage has been taken. Consequently, some measuring system is desirable which is effective, accurate, simple, and does not add appreciably to the cost of a hypodermic syringe.
In addition, patients frequently forget whether they have taken an insulin (or other) dosage, and it would be useful to have some type of highly accurate reminder of this fact.